Vampire Angel in Seattle
by xX.ay.bay.bay
Summary: SEQUEL TO AN OUTGOING BELLA. PLEASE READ AN OUTGOING BELLA BEFORE! picks up with Bella transfering to a school in Seatle with Ezra still after her....and ofcourse her new fate! She's gonna be OOC just to warn you. R&R enjoy
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Starting over**

_Name: Brooklyn Zanah Masen_

_Date of Birth: September 21__st__ 1989_

_Birth Place: New York- Presbyterian _

_Mother: Joanna Renee Masen Dec._

_Father: Joash Charlie Masen Dec._

_Blood Type: O Positive_

_**This was basically what was on my new birth certificate thanks to Andrew. I was starting at The Lakeside School. A private school, which I definitely protested considering Seattle has some of the Top Public schools in the Country. But Sung and Andrew wouldn't hear anything about it, they had both attended the Lakeside school when first coming to Seattle and felt it would be the best environment for me. Bullshit, I have no idea what it's like going to Private school; I've gone to Public schools all my life. But here I was in the parking lot extra early memorizing my schedule that was sent to me. For English I had American Cultural Studies. My math was Pre Calc, which was so unfair considering I haven't finished Algebra 2! I was taking Chinese I because me taking Spanish would just be a joke I was already fluent. I was being forced to take U.S History and I decided to take hard choices: A Course in Ethics as an elective. Yeesh what was I thinking. Well it looks like it's time to start over. Man, I can't wait to see Edward tonight.**_

_**X0**__**X BELLA REINA DE BROOKLYN**_


	2. Day one isn't so bad

**I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is just a filler a bit more information into Bella's new life as Brooklyn. Enjoy!**

Day one isn't so bad when you have friends

BPOV

After I finished writing in my journal I sighed and took in my surroundings. Lakeside had a college style campus and was massive. I sighed and took one look at my outfit to make sure I looked presentable. I had on a Blue Harajuku Lovers Hoodie, White L.A.M.B wife beater with a black wife beater underneath, tight apple bottom jeans, and fresh white air forces. I sighed again and decided it was time to face my fear. I slid out of my Celica grabbing my messenger bag and my SoBe Adrenaline Rush. I walked towards the main building where the office was. There were kids all around running to their lockers and such, most looking tired from the weekend. I went into the office and saw the standard nice receptionist lady all schools had. My school in Phoenix had Mrs. Figueroa, Forks had Mrs. Cope, and Lakeside had…

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Wade, how can I help you dear." She seemed nice enough, no need for me to take my anger out on this poor woman. She had grayish blue eyes, sandy brown hair and a caramel complexion she looked a lot like Vanessa Williams. "_What a beautiful young woman" _she thought, yeah no reason to be rude.

"I'm Brooklyn Zanah Masen, I'm the transfer student from New York." I smiled handing her my papers.

"Oh, we've been expecting you. Cute star earrings by the way" she said as she turned to get me a lock. She continued on about classes and gave me a map. "Well hun, have a great day at Lakeside. Come back at the end of the day with this slip, and make sure all of your teachers have signed it." She smiled and I walked out of the office to find my locker. It was number 303 when I reached it there was a couple canoodling in front of it. "_Oh just great_" I thought.

"Could y'all move I need to get to my locker" I said with a slight drawl on "y'all" that I hadn't gotten rid of since the summer I had spent in Texas. The couple was a blonde girl who was traditionally pretty and a brown haired blue eyed boy that looked like a Hollister model. They just looked and went back to kissing. "Fine whatever" I muttered and decided just to head to homeroom. I got there and took a seat right in the middle. As people were starting to trickle in, I started doodling on the desk with a pencil. I was writing my name when three girls came up to me. One was the Blonde that had been kissing her boyfriend, I suppose, on my locker. The second one was a Black girl that looked like Stacy Dash, the girl from clueless, only with an updated wardrobe. Then the final girl, the obvious leader, was a pretty Asian girl. She looked like a skater girl poser to be honest, she was first to speak.

"You're in my seat" she whined.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked acting like I really cared.

"Diana Pak" she said proudly, pronouncing it Di-an-nah.

"Well Diana, seeing as this desk doesn't have your name on it, and wait a minute what is this, GASP my name in pencil, hmm I think this would be my desk" I said as sweetly as possible. I know I had promised Sung I'd be on my best behavior and not use my powers and to try to act as normal as possible, but I decided that I wanted to know what she was thinking. _Who the hell does she think she is? She's the NEW girl, I run this place, and she should be scared. She does seems pretty enough to hang with me and my friends, well if she ever gets out of my seat maybe I'll give this bitch a try. _Bitch eh? Just because I am now an angel doesn't mean I have to be a nice little angel all the time.

"Ha ha, that's cute. But seriously I want my seat." She snapped.

"Seriously now, I could give two shits. This is my first day and I don't want to be here. So if you would so kindly back off I might not have to kick your ass." I said rolling my eyes noticing people staring at us. Diana was about to say something when the guy who I guessed was the teacher came in. He was young, in his twenties, I guess, he had red hair and amber eyes. He looked at me registering that I must be new, and he came towards us. I could see the lust in his eyes and I wanted to laugh. He was attractive, but not as attractive as my Edward, who I missed greatly.

"Hello, I'm Mr. O'Neil" he offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn Masen. I'm the transfer student" I smiled back then handed him my slip for him to sign. He kept smiling at me as he causally glanced over the sheet, and then signed it.

"I hope Ms. Pak here isn't giving you any trouble, are you Diana?" he asked her.

"Nope, of course not, actually I was just getting to know her as I was on my way to find another seat." She beamed then walked off to a seat in the corner, her friends following. Mr. O'Neil laughed and went off to the front to start conducting class.

"Well class we have a new student, Brooklyn Masen, from New York. Brooke, how about you introduce yourself." He said gesturing for me to stand.

"Actually, I prefer Brooklyn. But sure…Umm..." _I can make anything up I want, how cool! _"Well, I went to Stuyvesant one of the top public schools in New York. I'm named after the borough Brooklyn because of my mother's love of our home. I love cars, motorcycles, fashion, books, and energy drinks." I smiled then sat down as a blonde boy with shaggy hair came strolling in like he owned the place and came sat next to me in the empty seat.

"Mr. Van Whalen, how nice of you to join us," said Mr. O'Neil.

He looked over at me and winked then said "Yes, very nice" still staring me down. I just looked back not breaking his gaze, dazzling him as Edward does to me. Mr. O'Neil cleared his throat then said. "Zaan, please let's not creep out Ms. Masen with your staring at her.

"Right" he said dazed "Continue on with the lesson coach." He said with a smile.

Class went be quickly, I had read most of the books on my own so this would be easy. I could tell Diana and her friends had been staring at me. I looked around before grabbing my stuff when the blonde next to me began speaking.

"Hey beautiful, new to the city?" he asked smoothly.

"Not really, I'm staying with family and I have a boyfriend." I said nicely.

"Of course you have a boyfriend." he said putting his arm around me as I got up. "So, what's your next class?"

"Pre Calc" I said annoyed.

"Oh, well baby girl you want me to show you where that…" he started.

"Nope, not necessary." And I dashed to class.

Pre Calc was a drag. It was all the stuff I didn't really know, but I was catching on quickly due to my super human powers? Finally, it ended and I ventured off to my next class, Chinese. I got into class; there were a few Asian kids, and a mix of other races. I took a seat to an Asian girl with pink streaks in her hair. She had an aura about her, I couldn't explain it but I was like drawn to her. I turned to start talking to her considering I was going to have to make friends eventually. So I decided to ask an ice breaker question.

"Can I borrow a pen?" I asked. She turned and looked me over then responded smiling and giving me the pen.

"Sure, you're the new _NEW_ girl right?"

"Thanks… what do you mean new _NEW_ girl?" I asked confused.

"You're the girl who I pass the baton of people gawking over you because you're fresh blood. I'm Zhi Ni; I'm from Miami and transferred here at the beginning of the year. You're a junior like me right?" She finished.

"Yup. How do you like it here, I mean it must be so different than Miami, which I hear is very sunny." I asked.

"You learn to live." She smirked. Then the teacher came in, I didn't catch his name because he was talking way too fast. This is basically how class went. Finally it was time for lunch and I went to sit with Zhi and her friends. There was a Brazilian girl Jaqui, she had mocha colored skin and jade eyes, her beauty even beat Rosalie's. She was wearing a Famous straps and stars tee with angel wings on the back on a halo on top of the "F". Then there was a boy with messy black hair and olive tanned skin. He came and sat down next to Jaqui giving her a quick kiss on the lips, then turned to me.

"Hello new girl, I'm Julian. Welcome to the table of new kid rejects." He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn. You guys are all new?" I asked. Then I tried to use my powers to figure out what was going on but there was a block. _Weird._ My face must have showed my thoughts.

"Yeah we're all from Miami, we are family you could say we emancipated ourselves from our parents and live with my older sister Selita. She moved us here because of her stupid boyfriend Drew. She's always far too busy for us with Drew" she stated.

For the rest of lunch we just joked about how lame the school was and how missed our old lives. Then before lunch could end I caught out of my eye that Van Whalen kid, Zaan, I think it was came up to our table after talking to those three girls who gave me shit earlier.

"Hey losers" he directed to Zhi, Jaqui and Julian. Then to me "Hi beautiful, I was wondering if you would like to go to a party on Friday?" he smirked.

"Can I bring them" I pointed at my new friends.

"Nope"

"Can I bring a few of my other friends who don't go here?"

"Sure"

"Can I bring my boyfriend?"

"Hell no"

"Then I'd say no I don't want to go. Good bye" and then the bell rang. We all got up from the table and left him standing there dazed. They rest of the day was a blur Jaqui was in my last two classes and Xander was in our U.S history class. They were both really nice and made me feel better about my transfer. Finally the day was done and who did I see leaning against my Celica…_My Edward._

**End AN: I hope this wasn't too boring! I got some of my inspiration from the book ****Haters ****by Alisa Valdes Rodriguez. It'll get better I promise! I love you guys! )**

**Erica aka MIXEDBELLA**


	3. Wait What? UPDATED Sung & Jess, no Gia

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Updated Picture of Julian. It's still Adamo Ruggiero, hottie from degrassi, just a better picture! And I changed my mind SUNG WILL NOT HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND! For those of you who read the chapter I posted last night. I'm sorry when I wrote this I was being dumb. Please forgive me! )**

Wait What? And I thought they were just nice **UPDATED**

I saw him my Edward I raced towards my car Zhi, Jaqui and Julian trailing me. I jumped up and pulled him into the passionate kiss I had been holding in for two days. I missed him so much; I never knew I could miss someone as much I have missed him.

"Hey Bella" he murmured

"Bella?" Jaqui asked

"Yeah most of me and my family call her Bella, because she's so beautiful." He responded looking into my eyes causing me to blush.

"I see, so who are you exactly" Zhi asked, looking at me to introduce them.

"This, actually, is my boyfriend. He lives in Forks, Washington where I have an aunt who I stayed with a bit before joining my cousins down here in Seattle. Edward this is Zhi, Jaqui, and Julian. Guys this is my Edward." I finished.

"Cool, nice to meet you" Julian said holding out his hand. Edward shook it looking at him reluctantly, then put on the charm "You too" he said smoothly.

"Hey New York, you wanna come over to our house for a bit so we can give you all the tools and such you will need to survive at the God forsaken place. You can also bring the boyfriend if you want." Zhi asked looking excited like Alice does when she wants to go shopping.

"Sure" I smiled then turned to Edward who nodded.

"Alrighty then, just follow us." Zhi said heading to her Mitsubishi spider eclipse.

"See ya in a bit" Julian said grabbing Jaqui ushering her to his black Dodge charger.

"They seem nice enough" I said.

"Bella, I can't read their minds" he said thoughtfully as we got into the car.

"Neither can I and I'm like, all powerful. But they can't be too bad. I just don't get a bad vibe off of them" I said, Edward shrugged reaching for my iPod.

"Ugh, the choices I have for your music are so limited." He complained

"Well not all of us have been around for 100 years" I said playfully snatching my iPod putting on "Bombay" by Timbaland Featuring Amar and Jim Beanz.

"Indian persuasion?" he said smirking while I backed out following the Charger.

"It's a hot beat" I laughed then sped off. We went through the city until we came up on a normal colonial style house. We all got out of our cars and went up to the front door. Jaqui opened the door muttering "God forbid Sel and Drew are here." Then she opened the door. And what did I see in the living room: Andrew, on top of a beautiful woman who looked like Selita Ebanks, the Brazilian Victoria Secret Angel.

"Oh get a room" Jaqui called making them look up.

"BELLA!" Andrew shouted shocked that I was there.

"What are you doing here…well I mean I know but yeah…" I trailed off.

"Nice keeping your distance guys" Selita snapped at the teens.

"It's not their faults…I was looking for friends and they were nice to me." I said wide eyed.

"What exactly is going on here?" Edward demanded.

"To put it simply, Jacqui, Julian, and Zhi were only supposed to watch out for Bella from a distance. I mean we all know she's like all powerful vampire angel BUT, since she is new Sung and I thought it'd be…a good idea if she had some of our own looking at for her." Andrew said looking over at Jacqui, Julian, and Zhi.

"More angels? My life is never gonna be normal again is it? Who exactly do I know besides Jess that is human?" I huffed and collapsed on the couch like a bratty teenager.

"Well Ms. Pak and her bimbos are quite human…as well as Zaan Van Whalen. Do you really want to be friends with them?" Zhi said plopping down next to me.

"I guess, if those are my choices, I pick supernatural nice people" I laughed.

"Awesome! Now let's go check out my room!" Jacqui exclaimed dragging me up the stairs. I looked over to Edward but he was to busy talking cars with Julian.

We raced up stairs and came to a door there was painted black and had gold stars airbrushed on them. Jacqui opened the door to reveal one of the prettiest rooms I had ever seen. The walls were painted gold and glittered like they had diamonds in the paint. She had a cream colored canopy bed with red satin sheets. There was a vanity that looked like something out of a movie stars dressing room. It was so Hollywood.

"Welcome to JacquiWood! It's a temporary space for me until I make it big and go to Hollywood." She gushed.

"This is wonderful. Angels can go make it in Hollywood?" I asked, thinking angels were only to be in heaven. Obviously I was wrong.

"Oh hun, aren't you cute and naïve. There are many types of angels. Angels like Zhi, Jul, Andrew, me, and Sel are down here on earth to make sure things go according to plan, you could say. We are earth bound, we are to blend in, seem normal. But we can take advantage of all things in life. I mean look at my sis, she's a Victoria Secret Angel. If you wanted you could be a singer, a model, a lawyer, a doctor, or I don't know. I mean I know you're like Joanna reincarnated and all but even though you're like warrior princess you could probably have a somewhat normal life while you await the battle. You just have to put your mind to whatever it is you want to do" She sighed, falling on her bed. _I can do anything I want that I put my mind to... hmm._

"You gotta come see my room next!" squealed Zhi. Her door was painted hot pink with splatter paint. Inside, her walls were a shimmer pink, just like the gold in Jacqui room. She had splats of sapphire blue on them as well. She also, on her walls, had framed Dali works. And on the wall behind her bed she had a collage of her favorite ads and pictures of celebrities it seemed. Her bed was sleek and black, accented by black and pink satin sheets. On the wall next to the window she had a large book shelf with many novels and at the bottom sketch books. She also had an easel as well as some pretty Indian print pillows.

"You like art?" I asked, observing the room as she went to her sound iPod sound dock looking for a song.

"Nope I don't like it, I fuckin love it. I love all sorts of art. Painted, written, and acted. But my specialty is painting. Actually if you look between me, Jacks, and Jul we have all of the arts covered almost, I paint, Jaq Acts, Jul writes like amazingly. We got them pretty much covered." She finished finally picking Glow by Nelly Furtado, one of my favorite songs. We both started to sing along, dancing around her room. I got so caught up in the song I didn't realize Jacqui, Julian, and Edward all came in watching me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"You sounded amazing." Edward said in awe.

"Ya babe, you got some pipes" Jaqui giggled, putting her arms around Julian.

"I guess between you and your piano man Edward, you complete our art freak group" he laughed.

"We are not freaks, just fuckin talented." Zhi giggled

"Hey let's roll to my room since we've seen the girls' rooms." Julian said.

"Ight, let's roll" I said trying to sound ghetto.

"Bella sweetie, I know you're all into rap and hang out with "urban" people but love your white." Edward chuckled.

"I'm an uh oh Oreo thank you very much!" I retorted acting like I was angry. He just laughed ad we continued to Julian's room.

It was definitely not your typical boy's room. It's was very neat and orderly. He had a wall for Cd's, Books and Magazines. The third wall was where the big window was and he had a little love seat that faced a flat screen TV and was adjacent to the window. His walls were painted forest green and had beautiful black and white photographs.

"Who did these?" I asked staring at the pretty one of a street race.

"Me, I love photography" he said sitting on his King sized bed beckoning Jacqui to join him.

"I love this one, next time I race I want you to take pictures okay?" I said lingering on the close up of Sung and Andrew next to Sung's Ferrari.

"How long have you known Sung and Andrew?" Edward asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"For a very long time I can't even remember." Jacqui said.

"Yeah it's been forever. But I remember meeting Sung. He was like a freaking god in my eyes. So hot. But I don't know he's cool but not my type. He can be so serious now. he used to be quite the bad boy and ladies man." She laughed and shrugged, and then she grabbed her phone out of her pocket it was ringing and vibrating "Love at first sight" by Kylie Minogue. "Bueno papi" then she went over to Julian's window and whispered.

"Oh la la, is that Rodrigo I hear?" Jacqui giggled.

"Man Jacks I'm going to start calling you giggles. And who's Rodrigo?" I asked as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Zhi's uber sexy -also angel-but has a bad boy kind of thing going on- boyfriend" she gushed. As she said that Zhi came over.

"Yes that was my uber sexy boyfriend. And he says he has kegs! Meaning: let's throw an even better party than stupid bitch Di Pak!" she said in triumph, then looked around and said "What she was so mean to me the first day saying my hot pink streaks weren't hot! Hmph!"

"Most definitely, I mean the kids don't always talk to us but did you see how many showed up last time we had one?" Julian commented.

"Hell yeah let's do it!" Jacqui bounced up and down on the bed.

"Kegs?" Edward asked

"Oh don't tell me you're a goody two shoes. Look we might be angels, but God never says you can't enjoy a little bit of human life. Besides, we can't get drunk. And if I remember correctly you can't drink, so don't worry." Zhi sighed looking for pen and paper.

Edward turned to me "What do you think Bella?" what was I to say? I had my share of fun, _drunken_, parties back in phoenix. I guess.

"I'm game!" I shouted and smiled, then looked at Edward. "Come on it'll be fine; we can invite everyone even people from Forks, ok?" I said murmuring into his neck.

"Fine, but can we leave here I need to um…talk to you, it's quite…Umm…urgent." He stammered as I kissed his neck and teased him a bit.

"Hahaha, alright" I laughed. "Hey guys we're going to cut out of here but I'll see y'all at school tomorrow" I yelled as me and Edward practically ran down the stairs.

"See ya boo, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jacqui called.

"Later Andrew and Sel" I yelled.

"Later man" Edward also yelled.

"Bye" Andrew said weakly obviously distracted.

We raced to my car and I sped all the way back to the penthouse. Sung wasn't home yet, he was out with Jessica. So Edward and I had the condo to ourselves. We kissed all the way up in the elevator, not caring who saw. Once we got to my floor and went in, I decided to tease him a bit. I pulled back and smiled at him then turned and ran to my room shutting and locking the door. He banged up against it.

"Oh Bella, not fair!" he whined like a little kid. "Please let me in" he groaned low.

"One sec lover boy" I said breathily as I looked for something cute to wear. I settled on a bubblegum pink sheer baby doll and matching thong, I put on my iPod and started the song "Scream" by Timbaland Featuring Nicole from the Pussycat Dolls and Keri Hilson.

"One, TWO! Bella it's been more than one sec." he continued to whine. Finally I was done changing I opened the door and saw his sexy pouting face. He had been on his knees he looked up at me. He stood up at vampire speed. We were face to face.

"Hi" I said innocently.

"Hi" he said then I pulled him into my room and shut the door.

**AND since we're all big kids here we know what happened…they umm talked. Yeah, sorry if this isn't exactly what you were hoping for but my friend and I were talking and she was like how long had Bella and Edward been away from each other and I said "umm a week" she said hmm that sucks for him he probably has some pent up frustrations. So yeah. But don't worry there won't be much of this and I like innuendo more than describing because it helps you use your imagination more, although I could get carried away and then I'd have to change the rating of my story…but anyway. Next chapter more Bella Edward fluff and actual talking. Oh and can't for get PARTY PLANNING! And if anyone is opposed to them drinking well I'm sorry, really, but I'm graduating high school so I think I can talk about a little drinking if I like. Umm and also ok I know so many angels in the story ahhh! But don't worry Jess and the Cullens will be back in the story. And question to all Do you want the Phoenix crew to come back for a cameo visit? And Ezra and Tanya will be coming rather soon! So bear with me! I love you guys! R&R!**


	4. OMG SOO SORRY TOO MUCH PARTYING

**AN: OK GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY!!!! THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXY FEW DAYS. These past few weeks have been crazy starting with the fact that I went to two proms in a row then to my graduation the day after the other. Not to mention the graduation parties, working at Hollister, me going to San Diego for 9 days, then coming back and being in my cousins wedding last night. Soo I've been non stop doing stuff no real time to write. So I just wanted to say sorry and that the chaps will be coming shortly! And if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see feel free to message me! )**

**XoX Erica**


	5. Preparations

**I don't own twilight**

**AN: ok so major oops on the Jess thing. Don't hate me! (. I was going to go somewhere with it but it was really a bad idea. Besides I love Jessica so yeah her and Sung will remain together!**

Preparations

EPOV

Our clothes were strewn everywhere. The sheets were in a tangled mess, as well as Bella and I. It felt so good to be in here arms and her in mine. We were just staring at each other tracing patterns on each other's bodies.

"Whatchya thinking bout?" she asked in a cute little voice.

"How amazing you are" I answered kissing her forehead causing her to blush. Then she laughed. "What?"

"Nothing" she said shaking her head then turning over to see what time it was. It was about 1am. "You should be getting back soon" she murmured into my neck while squeezing me tightly.

"No one's called, there's no reason…" then I was cut off by my phone ringing. It was Alice. "You knew she was going to call didn't you?" I asked her, squinting my eyes playfully.

"NOOOO" she laughed then got up walking out of the room.

I picked up the phone.

"EDWARD!" she shouted.

"What?" I groaned not ready for the loudness in her voice.

"Soo, you and Bella..." she trailed off into a giggle.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked getting impatient. I realized Bella walked back in drinking a glass of water.

"HEY ALICE!" she screamed.

"HEY BELLA!" Alice screamed back through the phone. "But anyways Edward, I need you to come home ASAP" she finished.

"Alright" I answered knowing it had to be important if she was pulling me away from Bella. "I have to go."

"I heard" she answered pouting and crawling up to me on her bed giving me a kiss.

"I'll be back here when you get home from school." I told her

"Okaay, don't forget to tell everyone about the party." she answered.

I kissed her momentarily then threw on my clothes and went out to my Volvo to get home.

BPOV

_Well that was amazing_. I thought to myself and laughed. I didn't feel like sleeping nor did I really need to, so I just laid on my bed, recapping all that had occurred. I became so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't here my alarm go off. "HEY MAMI YOU SEXY!" _some things never change,_ I thought and chuckled to myself, then began to get ready for school. I decided on a black tank top under an off the shoulder hot pink Famous Stars and Straps shirt, Black Rock and Republic Jeans, and my infamous coke white Air Forces. I pulled my hair up in pretty black chopsticks with pink jewels at the top. I applied a bit of hot pink shadow with a bit a sliver and kohl eyeliner. For my lips I used my butter cream cake frosting lip gloss that gives me the right shine. I grabbed my black hoops and messenger bag and headed to the kitchen, where I found Sung sitting at the counter watching the news.

"Hey baby girl" he greeted me then pulled me into a brotherly head lock.

"AHHH! I'd like to keep my head thank you very much." I said, sliding out of his grasp and going towards the refrigerator to get a Red bull.

"Oh, yeah Jess says "hi" and that you guys need to go shopping," He told me (JESS IS STILL IN THE PICTURE YAY!)

"Oh for sure, actually tell her I'm helping host a party tonight. You're both invited." I smiled.

"Hosting a party? With who? Where?"

"My new friends Zhi, Jacqui, and Julian" I smirked.

"Right, Andrew told me you met them. Cool, if you guys need a DJ let me know, I got you." He said getting up going through his pockets to find keys. He then threw me the keys, "Here punk, it's the keys to that bike you had won. It's down in the garage. I'm taking your Celica to get serviced and tweak it a bit; you have a race coming up." He smiled.

"REALLY! Yay! I haven't raced in soo long. Wait is it going to rain?" I asked, thinking of how riding a motorcycle when it was raining didn't sound fun.

"Nope, just cloudy, but it's supposed to be sunny this weekend." He smiled getting up "Well, little one, I gotta run to the club and meet with some VIPs" he said dumping his coffee into a travel mug. I went to grab my black leather jacket, and then he was going out the door.

"Later loser" I called after him locking the door behind me. I went to the elevator to go to the garage and get my baby. I was glad it was still nice enough to ride. I love the feeling of all of the power of a motorcycle under me. I feel so free. I had plugged my iPod buds into my ears and was off listening to "Bring Em Out" by T.I. I pulled up to the school and found a parking space next to a black Porsche Carrera. I saw Zaan Van Whalen get out.

"OOOOH mamacita check you out with your big girl's bike." He said coming up to me.

"Hun, you really need to get better game. And stop watching MTV; it's obviously killing your intelligence. Excuse me" I said brushing past him, going to my locker. And of course that couple was there again.

"Listen I'm all for PDA, but y'all need to find a new spot besides my locker" I said. They glared but moved. I put my stuff in my locker and booked it to English class. I was nice and let little Miss Pak have her seat. We didn't do much in English because Mr. O'Neil wasn't here today. So I just spaced out and started making lists of stuff we would need for the party until it was time for me to go to Pre calc. Pre Calc was as confusing as hell considering the word "tangent" meant very little to me. But I got by being able to read my teacher's mind. Finally it was time for Chinese with Zhi. We actually had to pay attention today our teacher was covering characters and since they are so much different than English characters I had to concentrate but it began to get easier. I looked over at Zhi, she was doing just fine.

"Why are you taking this class you seem to know this already?" I whispered to her.

"Shhh don't tell my little secret, I'm already fluent." She giggled as the bell rang. We got up and headed to get our lunches. Zhi just grabbed an apple and water and danced over to the table obviously dancing to a song in her head. I looked at my choices and decided on a chicken Cesar salad and water. As I went to pay for my food Diana Pak bumped into me from the back almost making me drop my food.

"Sorry" she said not really meaning it.

"Yeah sure whatever" I responded then paid for my food and went to sit down.

"I see you had a little run in with the Bitch Pack" Julian said eyeing the three girls.

"Nothing I can't handle. How's the party planning going?" I asked eating very quickly, I was so hungry.

"Good. Man, looks like someone's hungry" Jacqui laughed.

"I really am. I think I'm getting thirsty. Sung said our kind, when we're new, sometimes have to drink blood at least once a month but will eventually not need it. I guess I'll see if Edward wants to take me hunting this weekend." I answered.

"I see. So party, we need to go grocery shopping. Rodrigo said he'd deliver the kegs at three. Umm music, where do we stand?" Zhi asked me.

"Sung said we could use any of his DJ's I say we go with DJ Julian "Jumpin" Perez." I told her as began to text Sung.

"Awesome. I believe our party is going to be banging. I put up flyers this morning and already half of the school has texted me to get the location." Zhi beamed. Then some announcements came up on the intercom.

"Hello Lakeside students! This is your student council president Maliyah Whitfield and I'm here to tell you guys about the upcoming talent show! It will be held two weeks from today and tryouts are Monday so if your talented come and tryout!"

"OOO, Bee you should sing!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"Uhh, I think not." I snorted. "Actually I was thinking we could do a dance. I could choreograph it, it'll be hot" I said avoiding the whole singing thing."

"OHH, that'd be fun! I could design out costumes!" Zhi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! Hey Jul, do you want to dance too?" Jacqui purred into his ear.

"Naw, you can count me out on this one." He laughed.

"No problem, I got you. Hmm what song should we dance to" I said whipping out my iPod. Everyone crowded around me then I saw it. "Hey, Hey, Hey by Natasha"

"Awesome!" Zhi shouted. Then the bell rang. Jacqui, Julian and I headed to History as Zhi went running to a Filipino guy with black hair and red tips who was heading towards the art room.

"Looks like Rodrigo decided to show up for school" Jacqui laughed.

"That's Rodrigo! He is uber sexy" I laughed.

We got to class and sat in the middle row with Jacqui on my left and her next to Julia. She and Julian were kissing when the teacher, Mr. Cabangis, came in and said

"I know your hormones are raging and all but can you hold them steady for another 45 minutes?"

Julian and Jacqui pulled apart and looked down. Everyone was laughing, I tried to hold in my laughter but I couldn't help but laugh. Then even Jacqui and Julian began to laugh. Finally we calmed down and class went on. Mr. Cabangis was discussing some war I really wasn't paying attention I was spacing out looking out the window thinking of Phoenix. I missed my phoenix crew dearly. I had whipped out my sidekick ready to text when Mr. Cabangis called on me, I hadn't heard the question.

"Huh?" I said then quickly took a look into his mind. _The Spanish armada. "_Oh wait um the Spanish armada" I said in a cute little unsure voice.

"That is correct. But try to pay a little more attention to me and not you sidekick, please" then the bell rang.

Finally the end of the day I went out to the parking lot to find Zhi, Jacqui, and Julian, who had gone to their lockers. When I came outside Edward was there talking with Julian and Rodrigo. Zhi and Jacqui were talking to Alice and Jessica. I ran to them.

"ALICE! JESS!" I screamed flinging my self into Alice's open arms.

"BELLA!" she screamed pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Alice, you're killing me" I gasped as she started to let me go.

"Jess my love!" I said giving Jessica a hug.

"Hey girl, we miss you in forks" she whispered.

"I miss you guys too!" I smiled. Then I turned to Zhi and Rodrigo.

"Nice to finally meet you" he said holding on to Zhi.

"Nice to meet you too" I said flashing Zhi an approving smile.

"Well, I got the bike today, you guys are going…" I started then Edward cut me off.

"I got the Volvo, go on I'll follow you." He said.

"Hey Jess, you want to ride on the back with me?" I asked.

"YES!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Alright let's go!" I said getting on my bike.

We went off to the condo where Andrew and Sung were sitting in the living room playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jessica went over to Sung and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she purred into his ear causing him to crash his car.

"Jessss, you just made me mess uuuup!" He whined like a big baby.

"What are you, two? Ha and I call you my big brother. Hmph" I joked, laughing at his pouting.

"Heyy!!!" Alice shouted bursting in the doors at vampire speed.

"Jeez Alice, do you have enough clothes and makeup?" I joked.

"Come one we gotta start getting ready!!! Besides we have to make Ms. Jessica here look absolutely drop dead gorgeous" she smirked looking at Sung who looked away. They were obviously up to something. "Come along" she took charge and went into my room. Edward came in the door before I turned to follow her. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Your sister is insane, I love her dearly but insane." I told him.

"Yeah, she can be slightly. But you can't help but love her. I missed you today." He said breathing in my scent.

"I missed you too. What happened when you got home?" I asked curiously leading him to walk with me to my room.

"Oh nothing to worry your little head about." he said kissing my forehead.

"You know I could just peak inside your brain and find out" I whispered.

"Please don't. I really wish you wouldn't." he murmured with his velvety voice that gave me chills.

"Fine, fine. Well, I better go save Jess before, well, God knows what Alice will do." I giggled then kissed him quickly on the lips and went into my room. Alice was directing Jessica on the scrubs, shampoo, and conditioner she was giving her and to follow her directions. Then she sent jess off to the shower.

"Drill Sergeant" Jessica mumbled.

"I heard that." Alice laughed and called after her.

"Stupid vampire hearing" she muttered thinking she was farther away, we just laughed. I started going through my drawers to find something to wear. I was inspecting my hot pink "Sexy little thing" tank from Victoria Secret. Alice was going through her bag and then said.

"What's it like here in Seattle?" she asked.

"It's cool I guess. It's nice being back in a somewhat big city." I answered truthfully now looking for a skirt or jeans of some sort.

"Cool, have you spotted anything unusual lately?" she asked nonchalantly but I could tell there was more to it.

"My evil sensors haven't gone up or anything. I try to refrain from using my powers on humans. I guess I can still identify with not wanting anyone picking my brain or using power over me. But I haven't sensed anything supernatural." I said frowning at my two options of skin tight leather pants and curve hugging studded jeans.

"That's good, But um be on the look out ok?" she said the smiled "I wonder what's taking Jessica so long. I better go check on her." She said then she concentrated on a vision she shuddered then laughed. "Or maybe not, SUNG STOP DISTRACTING JESSCIA!" she yelled, leaving my room. I decided on the studded sevens and changed into my outfit.


	6. Party Like A Rockstar

**I don't own Twilight **

Party Like A Rockstar

Finally about an hour later Alice was ready to go to the club to set up for the party, where we were going to met up with Zhi, Rodrigo, Jacqs, Jul, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. All of us girls looked drop dead gorgeous but comfortable to party hard. I was wearing my "Sexy little thing" tank, studded seven jeans with white, pink, and black Nike dunks, a white PCD hoodie with the lyrics from "Dontcha" on it and to top it off I had on my pink and white airbrushed cap that said "Diamond Princess" and my signature oversized silver hoops . Jessica had on a "Hit The Lights" Famous Stars and Straps tee, with an incredibly short rock and republic mini, (RED) white converse, and it looked as if Alice cut her hair a bit to her shoulders and gave her layers. Alice was rocking a sailor snap pocket hoodie by L.A.M.B with a simple black tank underneath, rinse wash medallion back jeans from Baby Phat, and a pair of white Air Forces with navy graffiti on the sides. They guys looked good also, outfitted in various button downs, tees, jeans, and hoodies. When we finally reached the club the place looked like the lights were going, the DJ was setting up. Zhi ran up to us.

"WHATS UP PARTY PEOPLE?" she exclaimed giving us each hugs.

"Ready to party like a rockstar!" I yelled back.

"Nice shirt! Jacqui!" Jessica said as Jacqui came up to greet us. Her white cropped shirt said "I pre-game harder than you party!"

"What's pre game?" Edward asked slightly confused.

"Basically when you get drunk before a party or event." I told him laughing a bit.

"Hey what? It's not like I drink." He whined.

"I know sweetie, its ok." I said kissing him on the cheek.

After another 30 minutes of getting things ready people started coming and the party started. The DJ was spinning all the latest stuff, "Party Like A Rockstar" by the Shop Boys, "Make me better" by Fabolous Ft. Ne-yo. I looked around everyone looked to be having a good time. It even looked like Diana Pak and her crew came. My friends and I got tired and decided to sit in the V.I.P lounge where you can usually find us when we aren't dancing. I sat on Edward's lap downing my mojito.

"Damn Bee? Someone thirsty?" Julian laughed sipping a dirty martini.

"Hey, leave her alone" Jacqui pouted as she too had downed her dirty martini and was getting up for a refill. "Body shots anyone?" she asked.

"Count me in!" Jessica pipped.

"PATROON!" Zhi yelled.

"Let's do it!" I got up with Edward holding on to my head trying to get me to sit. "Baby, come on it'll be fun. Besides have you ever triiied alcohol as a vampire? Maybe you'll like it?" I gave my best pout.

"Fine, fine, fine." He muttered like a little boy.

All of us girls, Julian, Rodrigo, and even Emmett went up to the bar.

"You're going to try it?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, why not, Rose is" he answered turning back to his shot.

We did the body shots for a bit, but then me and Rodrigo thought it would be fun to have a contest on who could out drink the other. I won with 7 shots. When I was done and reaching for some water Andrew, Sung, and Selita came up.

"Ahh, even the little sailor here needs water sometimes." Sung laughed pulling Jessica into a hug.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny" I laughed at his sailor joke.

"Yo, Rosa? Whats with the death glare?" Jacqui asked her throwing an arm around her. They seemed to hit it off as fast best friends.

"Look at that bitch all up on Emmett! And look at Emmett! Men I tell you!" she snapped continuing her glare.

"Ay, chica you're so funny. Come on I have an idea. Plus, one of my favorite songs is on" she laughed and pulled Rosalie onto the dance floor and they started grinding sexily with each other to "Slow Wind" by R. Kelly . Emmett of course saw this and stopped with his eyes bugged out at the sight. And of course, so did everyone else in the club. Everyone was staring, then I grabbed Zhi and we joined them. Soon all the girls in the club were dancing with their girls while the guys stood around too shocked and in awe to do anything, that or they jumped in between two girls. Finally the song stopped and Edward came, turned me around facing him and grabbed my hips and started at me and said

"You are amazing"

"Thank you" I said then kissed him hard on the lips, then pulled back and smiled.

"Truly amazing" he said as he stroked his hand through my hair. We started dancing front to front like in Miami to "Fuera de Control" by Daddy Yankee. I was getting caught up in the moment when I felt the air shift and I turned around to see a frightful sight. My Davi as a vampire, with blood red eyes standing next to Tania.

"Davi" I whispered.

**I KNOW I KNOW I'm a big bitch for ending it here but you're getting two chapters in a day and I just ran out of juice. Plus I have some loose ends to tie up as in I'm sorry but I can't continue Transformation Complications, it's so out of my league for writing, not really my style. Plus I'm thinking of writing a story for It Girl. But have no fear I know where I'm going with this story and I will be updating way more! I promise and if don't you can and beat the shit out of me. oh and if you have a problem with all of the alcohol consumption sorry, I've been partying like almost everyday for the past few weeks and yeah… lol just writing from some experiences. ). And for those of you who don't remember Davi is from the phoenix crew!**


	7. Seven

**AN:** ok so I have decided i'm just gonna make this an author's not saying that i will be...continuing this story in 08. i know i posted a half assed chap earlier ...sorry about that for those who read. i'e decided im just gonna infrom you i will update in the next week. HAPPY NEW YEARS!:)


End file.
